It is well known that numerous address books have been designed in the past. However all of these address books are designed to permanently retain an entry once the same is written there into. This is objectionable because when entries become obsolete they cannot be removed so that, in time, the address book must be discarded and replaced with a new one for more up-to-date entries. This situation is accordingly in need of improvement.